


Among the Trees

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir and Legolas find solace for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Larien Elengasse  
> Request: Rating= any is fine though R to NC-17 is great!, Pairing= Legolas/Haldir, Plot= some angst, first meeting or first time--preferably in Lothlórien, Do not include = not too much fluff.  
> Author’s note: I came in late and picked up a pinch hit. It may not be exactly what the request says but it is as close as I could manage. I do hope you enjoy as much I enjoyed writing it.   
> Written for Erviniae.

AMONG THE TREES

Lothlórien 

Haldir was less than thrilled to be on duty on the border. He preferred to be close to Caras Galadhon and to Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. His loyalty to them was strong, almost as strong as his ties to his two younger brothers, Rúmil and Orophin. When their parents had died in an accident returning home one evening, Celeborn and Galadriel had taken the three little elflings in and raised them with their own daughter. 

That is why Haldir wanted to stay near them at all times. He wanted to offer his protection as well as his devotion. He owed them that and much, much more. 

He was sent our here to the border instead. Celeborn was uneasy about the intelligence and rumors he’d been hearing out of Isengard and Barad-dûr. Evil was stirring and the Lord of Lothlórien wanted his best on the border as a first line of defense. Orcs had already been spotted crossing into Lothlórien but as of now, they never came out of the Golden Wood. Not alive anyway.

Rúmil appeared at Haldir’s side. “Brother, a small group approaches. There appear to be eight of them and one is a dwarf.” 

Haldir made an unpleasant face, as if he smelled something foul. He did not like dwarves, never had, and the thought of one approaching his home made him angry. 

“We will meet them on the border. I was told to be on the lookout for a group of travelers. The Lady is expecting them. She has foreseen their coming.” 

Rúmil, Orophin and the rest of the band of guardians headed for the border. They moved in the trees, along the network of elven rope that connected the forest into an above ground road. They kept an eye on their visitors and met them as they crossed in the Golden Wood. 

Aragorn was the only one of the eight that Haldir knew on sight. He greeted him then turned his attention to lone elf in the group. Haldir looked him over. Tall and handsome, it was his eyes that compelled Haldir. They were haunted with such sadness that the Lórien elf wanted to offer some sort of comfort. 

***

Legolas was tired and his heart ached from the loss of Gandalf. He wanted to rest and take a moment to mourn the wizard. Elves lived long and death, while not unknown to them, was especially painful for them. Gandalf had been a friend and mentor to the son of Thranduil and now he was gone. 

The March warden greeted them coldly, as if they were his enemies, not travelers seeking refuge. Legolas stayed quiet as Aragorn argued with Haldir, quiet as long as he could manage anyway.

“We seek refuge, March warden. Surely not even the Lady of Lothlórien would deny solace to weary travelers.” Legolas could barely keep his tone civil as he spoke. 

“These days we must all be cautious as to whom we allow into our homes. How do we know your intentions? One of you carries a great evil and I am bound to protect Lady Galadriel from such things.” Haldir did not back down, instead, he moved closer to Legolas. “Surely you understand that.”

Legolas did understand but he couldn’t back down, not now. “You would turn Lord Elrond’s foster son and his companions out into the night?” 

***

Haldir snorted and turned away from the Fellowship. He spoke quietly to his brothers then turned back their guests.

“The Orcs are moving. Clearly we cannot leave you here,” he said though his expression made it clear that is exactly what he wished to do. He motioned to the ropes overhead. “You will stay with us tonight in our own talans. And *you*,” he said as he poked Legolas in the chest, “will be responsible for them all, especially the dwarf.” 

They all spent the night above ground. Orcs wandered into the wood in the night but they never left. Daylight came as a relief to everyone, especially Haldir. It would take several days traveling for them to reach the city but soon he would be rid of his charges. 

Finally they did arrive in Caras Galadhon. Haldir and his brothers stayed in the city after they turned the companions over to the Lady and Lord of Lothlórien. He could not say why but he was reluctant to leave. He would have denied that it had anything to do with the elf from Mirkwood but he would have been lying. 

***

The Lord and Lady hosted a banquet for the Fellowship. All manner of food was prepared and served and the tensions of the last few days melted away as all made merry for this one last night. 

Haldir found himself drawn to Legolas. He was reluctant to let the other elf get away without learning more about him. Legolas was not unfriendly nor was he warm toward Haldir. He was simply very reserved. 

Haldir was not discouraged at all. He was nothing if not persistent. He made sure that he was seated at the same table as the Mirkwood elf. Legolas ignored him at first, not even bothering to acknowledge his presence. 

“I am not going away, Legolas of Mirkwood. You may as well talk to me.” 

“I have little to say, March warden. You act rude and suspicious toward me and my companions and then expect me to become your dearest friend simply because you are an elf? I think not.”

Haldir threw his head back and laughed, a sound seldom heard even to those who knew him well. “Do not flatter yourself, my friend.” 

When he got up to leave, Legolas put his hand over Haldir’s. “Wait.” 

“For what?” 

“I would actually be glad of your company. It *has* been many a day since I have spent time with those of my own kind. The company of another elf would be appreciated.” 

Haldir nodded and smiled. “Would you like to leave all this… noise? To walk in the quiet forest perhaps?” 

Legolas raised an eyebrow. Haldir thought perhaps he had pushed too hard when Legolas rose and clapped him on the shoulder. He had passed some unspoken test by Legolas. The two left the banquet, heading away from the city and toward the talan that Haldir and his brothers shared when they were home in the city. 

The talan was built outside the main part of the city. The tree that housed the huge tree house was equally large. The talan itself was divided into three smaller apartments, affording each brother his own bedroom and kitchen while they shared a spacious common room in the center. 

One wall in this common room was hung with a huge variety of bows. “Did you make them all?” Legolas asked, clearly interested in Haldir’s answer. 

Haldir nodded, pride showing in his face. His bows were known to be the best in Lothlórien, sought after by many of the elves of the city. He made them in his spare time and freely gave them to those who asked. Pride in a job well done was all the payment he had ever needed for his work. 

“My brother makes bows with nearly as much skill as you. I have to admit that I am better at using a bow than fashioning one. I would love to try one of yours.” Legolas gently lifted one of the fine bows from its hook, handling it with the reverence of one who used a bow often enough to recognize quality when he saw it. 

“I would be honored,” Haldir bowed slightly, actually a bit surprised at the blush he felt creeping up his cheeks. 

The two elves made their way to the training field. Legolas ran a hand lovingly over the bow before notching an arrow, shooting and hitting the target dead center. 

“Excellent, my friend!” Haldir retrieved the arrow. “You shoot as well as a Guardian.”

Legolas laughed. “Perhaps it is *your* Guardians whose aim is as true as mine.”

Haldir touched his shoulder as Legolas notched another arrow. Legolas lowered the bow and turned toward Haldir. The moment passed without either one acting upon it as Legolas turned back to the target and hit the bull’s eye once more. 

Haldir’s turn with the bow produced much the same results as Legolas’. After much self- congratulating and each one hitting the target at least a dozen times, they returned to Haldir’s home for a glass of wine. 

“Wouldn’t you rather be at the celebration in the city?” Haldir asked as they toasted the Fellowship. A shadow passed over the Mirkwood elf’s face for just a second then was gone. 

“No. I think this company is very fine company tonight.” 

They drank and Legolas set his glass down, rising and moving toward Haldir. “Very fine indeed,” he whispered as he kissed Haldir on the lips. 

Clothes fell away with little effort as they moved onto the soft down covered bed. Haldir found that receiving love was a delightful and moving as giving it as they passed the cool evening hours. Legolas was in turn gentle and demanding but always endearing as they loved the evening away.

The Fellowship left the city in the cool hour of dawn. Haldir and Legolas never said goodbye. 

*****

The White City 

Legolas searched the faces of the elves of Lothlórien as they rode into the city. The Lord and Lady have come for Arwen and Aragorn’s wedding, bringing their Guardians with them. Just as he began to think the face he sought was no to be seen, he spotted him. 

Haldir. 

He wanted to run and hug the other elf but he still had his pride and dignity. He waited for the Lórien elves to file in. He could tell by the almost imperceptible nod that Haldir saw him too. Legolas made his way through the crowd rather quickly, no longer caring what others thought.

“It is good to see you again, my friend.” Legolas spoke the words in a most casual way, as if they meant nothing. Haldir smiled and embraced him enthusiastically, surprising himself as well as Legolas.

“I have thought of you often, my prince.”

The two of them looked into one another’s eyes, speaking words they could not say aloud. Neither had forgotten their night in Lothlórien, nor had they forgotten all they left unsaid. 

And neither of them meant for another day to pass before they rectified that situation. 

~end~


End file.
